Not Alone
by BadWolfKaily
Summary: Set after the end of Crimes of Grindelwald and Tina has slipped into a sort of magical coma because her despair was too much to handle, but Newt is there for her. Notes: This my first time writing for the Potterverse and it's been a long time since I've written anything M/F so I hope this is okay.


Tina feels the cold, it bites into her skin like a knife. She's pale and her heart feels like it might beat right out of her chest. She stares as if into an abyss and all she sees is the darkness. She's alone now, so very alone, the last of her family torn from her side.

 _Queenie, why? Why'd you leave me all alone?_

And then it hits her, its her fault, she left Queenie all alone. She shouldn't have fought with her, she should've stayed by her side. Even though work….she was just doing a job. But she was looking for Credence and Grindelwald was still out there, she was doing the right thing...right?

It's my fault.

Newt sits at the bedside of Tina Goldstein, grasping her cold hand and wishing she'd open her eyes.

"In rare moments a witch or wizards magic will try to protect them or turn on themselves. In this case Miss Goldstein's magic has done both. To protect her psyche her magic has placed her in a dreamlike state, but it has also left her trapped in her own mind. I don't think she can handle the only family she has left having left her. And she most ultimately must blame herself. You have to try and reach her Newt, if she's to come out of this, you're the one that'll reach her," Dumbledore rested a hand on Newt's shoulder and nodded as he left him alone at Tina's bedside.

Newt stared at Tina's hand and brushed his thumb over the back of it before laying a gentle kiss there. Brushing her hair way from her forehead Newt laid his hand on her forehead, clammy to the touch.

"Tina. Tina? You have to wake up love. I need you. I've walked for miles trying to find you. There hasn't been a day that's gone by where my heart hasn't found you. Please, come back to me. You're not alone. You have me and Jacob and my creatures all love you. Please, Tina, you have to wake up."

Newt's niffler has curled up at Tina's side after giving up on trying to take Tina's silver locket necklace.

Tina hears a distance voice as she floats in the darkness, "Who's there? What do you want? Who am I? What…."

Grasping her head at the pain erupting there, tears spilling from her eyes, she doesn't want to remember. But she hears the voices again, saying her name, then she remembers and a light appears to her in the darkness.

 _Newt._

Hand outstretched and the most gentle love filled look on his face, she hesitates as she looks from his hand to his face.

"You're not alone Tina, I'm here with you. Letting me carry your pain with you. Tina, I-I love you."

She remembers.

Losing her parents. Taking care of Queenie, helping her learn how to control her powers. Their acceptance letters to Ilvermorny, learning how to fly on a broomstick, graduating at the top of her class. Becoming an auror. Laughing and living and overcoming with Queenie. And they'll overcome this. Meeting Newt, having adventures with Newt, falling in love with Newt.

Love.

She takes his hand and the light envelopes her and the love she feels fills her and makes her heart ache.

Dancing with Newt. Their first kiss. Holding hands. Getting married. The feel of him surrounding her and consuming her like fire in dark water. Her heart races. The birth of their children. Living long and happy lives with each other and Queenie and Jacob.

That's the future she has to look forward to. She feels hope. And like a breath of air the spell is broken. At first she's aware of the warm hand pressed to her forehead and the smell of cedar and sandalwood. She blinks and tears fall.

"Newt?"

"Yes, yes, Tina. You're okay, everything's okay. I'm here."

She smiles at him, "Thank you for being my light in the darkness. I let myself despair at the loss of Queenie. But you give me hope Newt. I'll get her back."

"And I'll be there to help you. You won't be alone, I mean unless you'd rather I didn't help."

Tina giggles, "Newt, I'd very much like you to stay by my side forever, if you'll have me."

Newt blushes, "Tina, I-I hope this doesn't come off too soon or unwanted but I...Tina I love you. I'm in love with you, Tina."

Taking Newt's hand she brings it to her lips and kisses the back of it, "And I love you as well Newt."

He sighs and smiles as he moves to lay next to her on the bed, scooping up the niffler with him as he slides next to her on the bed. Resting the niffler between as it situates itself into a little ball. He holds her close and sighs out of relief because she knows that everything will eventually work out. She has hope and she has Newt.

She's not alone. Not anymore.


End file.
